Rough Waters, Smooth Sailing
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Years after he overthrows the notorious Captain Riddle, James Potter struggles to find the girlfriend he had been separated from. Neverland!AU


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for the QLFC Daily Prophet contest.**

 **Chaser 2: Write about a strong male character.**

 **(AU) Neverland**

 **(Era) Marauders: Write about a pairing from the Marauder's era.**

 **(Setting) on/near/in water**

 **Word Count: 1000**

 **Thanks to my sister, Ari, and Lucy for beta-ing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Sweat poured down James' face as he blocked an attack by an enemy combatant. His glasses were close to slipping off his nose, but he couldn't risk taking a hand off of his sword to push them back up. The muscles in his arms shook from exhaustion, and he felt his body start to quit. He was hungry, and it was making him weak._

 _Dark spots danced in front of his eyes. In front of him was Captain Riddle, the man who had changed his life. James had been living in London with Lily Evans, his girlfriend, when Riddle had descended upon them in a flying ship and whisked them off into the night sky. They had flown towards a star, and, though James couldn't explain it, it had taken them to a world full of pirates and fairies, where one never grew older. Lily had told him to jump over the side into the sea so they could swim to shore. Both of them knew that Riddle was someone to be feared, and had wanted to get off the ship at any cost. Lily had made it; Riddle's crew grabbed James before he could follow._

 _That had been four years ago. He hadn't seen Lily since. On the ship, James had quickly made friends with three fellow captives: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. The four of them had plotted ways to take down Riddle as they were forced to work for him. Finally their plan was in action. Sirius was a gambler. After the crew had had a few drinks, he had gambled to get a rare substance, one that would put anyone who consumed it into a day-long slumber. He then slipped it to Peter, who often worked in the kitchens and was able to slip it into the food. Remus and James worked on sabotaging the weapons on board, knowing that the crew didn't all eat at the same time and would therefore know the food had been doctored._

 _Now James was face-to-face with Riddle, and all the men loyal to James (they had managed to persuade quite a few to their side) were busy fighting those of Riddle's men who weren't passed out on deck. There was no help in sight._

 _Riddle sword inched slowly towards his neck, and James' hazel eyes widened. He couldn't stand the thought of dying without knowing what had become of Lily. Summoning the image of her red hair and wide smile, James found a new strength and threw Riddle away from him. His sword cut across the pirate captain's cheek, and the snake-eyed man growled._

 _Just when James was expecting the worst, a blur of long, black hair flew by him and attacked Riddle, and it took James all of five seconds to realize that it was Sirius, come to save the day. James ran to help his friend, fighting with renewed energy and determination._

 _After hours of fighting, Riddle and his men walked the plank. James would never kill a man outright, but he had no qualms about leaving those men to fend for themselves._

 _That night, the crew selected a new leader. Captain James Potter was born._

* * *

The wind rushed through James' untidy dark hair as his ship sailed through the waters of Neverland. He wasn't sure how many years had passed since he had arrived here, but he knew it was too many. Still, without a means to fly the ship, any attempts at going home would prove useless. So, he had been forced to stay in Neverland, but he and his crew made the best of it; James couldn't exactly claim that he didn't enjoy hunting for treasure.

He looked out at the waters that his ship was sailing on contentedly. He had built this from nothing. A prisoner had overrun a captain, and now this legacy was all his.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Riddle." James felt a cool blade press against the back of his neck. "Surrender now, and nobody gets hurt."

James blinked. Then he felt offended. " _Riddle?"_ he said indignantly. "I overthrew him ages ago. Haven't you noticed the lack of murders and depletion of the island's wealth?"

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he was spun around. His large, feathered hat fell over his eyes, and he reached up to readjust it. He smoothed out his deep blue coat and finally looked up at his attacker. His heart stopped.

" _Lily?"_ he breathed.

Her familiar green eyes widened when she recognized him. " _James!"_

She rushed forwards and threw her arms around him. He returned the embrace, having trouble believing his eyes. He had long since given up hope of finding her, but he still kept an eye on the beaches he sailed past just in case. In the end, she had found him. He wasn't surprised.

Lily pulled back. "James. I thought… Riddle. How…?"

James grinned wickedly. "I wasn't the only unhappy prisoner on that ship. We caused a mutiny. Can you cause a mutiny? We _were_ the mutiny."

Lily laughed, still in shock. "You got rid of Riddle?"

James nodded. "Yes. I tried to find you, but never could."

Lily smirked. "I was leading a group of rebels. The plan was to ambush Riddle and break you out of here. I should have _known_ you'd ruin the plan."

James nodded solemnly. "Yes. You really should have. I thought you knew me."

Lily punched him on the arm, which actually hurt quite a bit. "Git. So. Captain Potter, eh?"

James swept his hat off his head and bowed dramatically. "Aye. At your service, madam." Then he frowned, thinking. "How'd you get on board, anyway? We're still at sea."

Lily winked. "There seems to be a lot you don't know about Neverland."

James offered her his arm. "You'll just have to show me, then."

Lily grinned. "If I must."

James kissed her softly. "I love you. That hasn't changed."

He was relieved by her answer. "I love you, too."


End file.
